Knight and Darkness
by P4R4G0N
Summary: Link and Cia show us that if it is true love nothing and no one is able to stop it. Link x Cia. Disclaimer: I do not own any character/items/places mentioned in this story, I just used them to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Knight and Darkness

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any character/places/ mentioned in this story, I just used them to write it, thanks**_.

Link struggled to retrieve the triforce from Ganon the King of Evil, when running through the battlefield Link caught Zant while trying to escape.

So the hero is here, said Zant in a mischeivous and almost laughing tone, the time has come to us, the time to have our revenge upon you.

Suddenly Ghirahim, Volga, gather around Link preparing for the battle for revenge.

Lets finish this weakling before Lord Ganon finishes him said Ghirahim.

Do not underestimate the boy, he may be tricky said Volga when carefully getting close.

We are three against one with our powers he has no chance! said Zant while still cornered.

Zant slipped through Link and now stood with Ghirahim and Volga both were ready to launch an attack, Link stood still, raising his shield and holding the Master Sword with strength and courage, then the three villains attacked at the same time. Ghirahim's attack was blocked by the shield while Zant was hit by the Master Sword, however Volga managed to hit Link multiple times leaving burns and light wounds, with fury Link pushed Volga with his shield then Link jumped and began a rentless attack that could have killed Volga if it wasn't for Zant and Ghirahim that distracted Link before he could deliver the final blow. Zant used his Twilight powers and tried to crush Link but before that Link shot an arrow that distracted Zant enough time so that he could sneak up and thrust him.

Gyaaaahhhhh! Curse you! said Zant before fleeing.

Zant! " No matter" said Ghirahim "Lord Ganon will take care of him"

As this happened Volga used the his strengths to push Link, while Link was on the floor Ghirahim kicked the Master Sword away from Link, using this as an upper hand Ghirahim violently tried to kill Link by slashing, or thrusting. Only using his shield to hold during the battle, Link found himself in a real struggle.

Well isn't this exiting? How does it feel, being at the edge of losing the battle to those you defeated past times? said Ghirahim.

"Get away from the boy said Volga to Ghirahim, I will be the one to kill him".

"Fine then answered Ghirahim... "I hate when he plays with my toys Volga, we'll have to settle this other day".

After that, Ghirahim sadly left the battle. With wrath from within Volga became stronger, strong enough to break Link's shield, surprised by Volga's strength, Link reached the Master Sword.

"Fine then said Volga lets settle this as Knights with honor".

Link nodded as answer.

Both of them turned around to begin their last duel. The wind pushing the sand and the sound of the desert dunes was like a sorrowfull soul wandering alone. As the night began so did the duel. Knowing that only one would live they fought as best as they could, sparks appeared from each clash, drops of sweat and blood fell to the ground, when less expected they both had fought around 2 hours, they had more wounds than ever, rain began and turned into blood in the ground, even if they were tired they wouldn't cease the fight... not until one of them died.

"You fought well kid, you have honor and courage, the most important things in a warrior, never lose those qualities, those define you in battle. You fought well but this ends now".

Volga walked slowly towards Link while he was still getting up. Without hesitation and without remorse Volga took out Link's right eye. Link fell to the ground yelling in pain.

With his scarlet colored blood in the wound of his missing eye and in his hands, yelling with inmense pain and fury, Link stood up with wrath and stabbed Volga through the chest with the Master Sword, after doing so he thought he was going to be killed for what he had done.

"At last, you have won, this is over... I am over... you were a worthy opponent, but remember that knights like us are only great in battle", said Volga before dying infront of Link.

After that Link fainted, his wounds were serious not to forget his missing eye.

Link woke up, the rays of light cutting through the leafs and branches of a tree that made him feel at home, he felt the breeze of the forest and the soft grass he was sleeping on, deep inside he knew it was all to perfect since what had happened last night, but he remained calmed, after all his wounds were healed but not all of them... When he stood up he saw a river with a waterfall thus he decided to take a bath. He felt relaxed and surprised to see he was alive though he wondered who or what had rescued him after the battle, after wearing his clothes again he saw a female shadow, young, tall and thin too, when he saw up in the tree it was Cia the black sorceress who was watching the hero, he thought she was going to attack him since they were enemies in battle.

"Calm down dear hero" said Cia with a seductive voice, "If I were to harm you, you wouldn't be standing there right now".

Cia jumped down the tree and got close to Link´s ear and whispered: "I saved your life back at Gerudo Desert, I don't expect you to thank me but I just wanted you to know".

Link was surprised, the fact that he was saved by one of his enemies was new to him, still he didn't trust her enough.

"Your shield was broken to pieces so I could only bring your sword, get in your house, you need some rest, I healed some of your wounds with my magic, about your eye...Sorry...I... I was only capable of healing your wounds though I couldn't recover your missing eye. Don't feel bad though, you look kinda cute with an eye patch."

Link had no idea why Cia didn't take the oportunity to finish him when he was vulnerable, however he was thankful with her, he knew it was crazy but he was willing to pay the favor.

"Take rest my hero we have much to do tomorrow" said Cia with a lovely tone.

Link woke up and found out Cia was still sleeping in the couch, he knew that couch was uncomfortable so he carefully carried Cia and placed her on the bed, then Link covered her with his blanket. Link knew Cia was deadly, but she looked so beautiful when she slept. Link feared he began to have feelings for the sorceress so he left the house silently.

Link had two things in his mind: What to do to compensate Cia, and what to do next.

He chose to give Cia the best day of her life to thank her for saving him, so he began to get everything ready. He returned home with a delicious breakfast for both of them consising of the sweet bread, honey and the best milk in Hyrule.

Thank you very much for the breakfast Link it was delicious said Cia with a smile in her face.

It was the first time Link saw Cia smile, Link felt there was some compassion in Cia's heart. For midday they went to swim at Lake Hylia, Link used a white shirt and some old pants while Cia used her magic to wear a black and red bikini, which gave Link a hard time taking the memories of Cia in bikini off his mind. In the sunset they had a picnic in the forest, Link played a beautiful tune with his ocarina, Cia felt charmed by the tune Link was playing. At night both were at the outside the house watching and counting stars and telling what they would like to do the next day, when they counted all the stars they could they went inside.

This was the best day I've ever had said Cia while watching Link wth pretty, shinning eyes. Now that Cia knew Link, she was in love with him but not the way she did before, this time it was different, it was special. Both felt the same way, both in love, Cia and Link knew this was new, that it was going to work because both shared the same feeling.

"Link... I... I love you, but not like before, I love you as we feel now said Cia in a passive but full of love voice. They kissed, both knew they would be together now that everything was different, they kissed again, this time, it was true love.

So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, write what you think in the comments and all that stuff.

PS: I wanted to write something different between Link and Cia so that's where this story came from, it took me one day to write and half a day to edit and fix almost everything so again, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Winter in Hyrule

After 9 months, when winter came to Hyrule Cia couldn´t hold back, she loved winter, the snowflakes and the snow angels, but most of all ice skating. Link however, this was his first winter, he had never seen winter before but he saw Cia and knew it was really special to her.

"Look Link... snow is falling" said Cia while her eyes were shinning, "Lets go, lets make snow angels".

Both fell to the ground and they began to move their arms and legs to make their snow angels, when they finished Link stood and gave Cia his hand so that she could stand up too, they saw their snow angels after that.

"Look Link, your first Snow angel" it's so cute said Cia with shinning eyes.

Link began to feel cold, Cia saw this and ask Link if he wanted to go inside home, he nodded as he opened the door. Once inside the house Link lit the fireplace to feel warm, Cia gave him a cup of hot milk, she used a blanke to cover Link as crouched near him.

" Sorry, I... I didn't knew this was your first winter so I thought you would use warmer clothes" said Cia while hugging Link to make him feel cozy.

Link hugged her back, he drank his hot milk and then he went to sleep to the sofa.

The next day Link and Cia went out to Kakariko Village, they saw some kids and gorons during a snowball fight, Cia's face showed true happiness, Link saw this, so before she could ask him to join the fight he had already thrown a snowball to her.

She giggled and answered "You read my mind, Snowball fight!"

During the fight Link fought along the gorons while Cia fought along the children of the Village. They made little snow fortresses and with snowballs they fought against each other.

'Lets show them Goro" said the gorons. "Go on brother Link lets show them the might of the gorons".

"You won't beat us" said the enthusiastic kids " We have on Ms. Cia our side".

" Lets see how you dodge this" said Cia while smiling and pushing a big snowball.

Surprised and with little time to respond three gorons got together and blocked the incoming snow ball. With their natural strength it was little to no problem, using this diversion and his keen eye Link threw a snowball that hit Cia.

"Looks like your missing eye hasn't ruined your aim Link" Cia said while removing the snow from her clothes and throwing a snowball that hit Link in the face. "Who is laughing now hehe"

The snowball fight continued until sunset, when the fight ended Link and Cia they parted back to their home.

Well wasn't that funny right Link? asked Cia

Link nodded and open the door´s house, to his surprise Zelda was inside the house.

Right after this, Zelda turned back and seemed surprised.

What are you doing here witch!? said Zelda in a surprised and almost angry tone.

Zelda was about to attack Cia when Link appeared, took Cia's hand and protected her.

Zelda didn´t think about it and slapped Link, when she saw what she did Zelda tried to apologize.

I...I am sorry Link, but wha...what happenned to your eye? said Zelda still astonished however she was more surprised of the fact that Link was holding Cia's hand.

"He lost his eye in his battle against Volga" said Cia worried about what Zelda could do next. "What do you want now?"

I came to ask Link why he had retired from Hyrule Ranks, but now I see why he left... What has she done to you? What kind of magic is this?

Link still remembered the day he left, he gave his training clothes to the Hyrule Captain and he shook his hand and then went to talk to Impa, when he had found Impa, Link gave her the Hero tunic and gave the title of hero to Linkle so he could retire.

"What are you saying, this is no magic" said Cia as she began to calm "Link loves me and I love him, you can't blame us for that"

"Is that so, then I've got nothing to do here so if you excuse me I have to go, said Zelda while heading out the house.

Link saw Zelda throught the window then he returned his attention towars Cia. He gave her a glass of water, then he told her to sit in the couch, she accepted and sat, Link gave her comfort before they went to sleep.

The next day Cia would teach Link one of her favorite things on Earth: Ice Skating

They made their way towards Lake Hylia which according to season, was frozen. Cia went first and made some awsome acrobatics, Link tried to follow but most of the time he fell, Cia laughed cutely and said: "Let me show you the ropes on ice skating" Ok?

To get started hold my hand and move one foot in front of the other, go slow and when you get the rhythm go fast alright? Link quickly learned how to ice skate, he knew how to slide and make circles around Cia, but before he could continue to test his new skills a heavy snowstorm came all of the sudden, Link suddenly grabbed Cia and ran towards the cave to take cover. The snowstorm caused that the temperature came down even more, with some stick Link had Cia used her magic to create fire to make them feel warm.

It's kind of chilly in here right Link? said Cia stuttering cause of the cold.

Link saw this and hugged Cia to make her feel comfortable and warm. After Link stoke the fire, Link and Cia gazed at each others eyes, when they did so they found a whole new universe full of beauty and compassion. When Link saw Cia's brown colored eyes this made him remember of the land, the green leafs of the trees, trees that gave to the forest and the beauty of nature. Though Cia saw something different in Link's blue colored eye, she saw the sky turning into a beautiful meteor rain, falling from the heavens. Seconds after gazing into each others eyes they kissed, they fell to the ground but they continued, Link and Cia took off their clothes, they continued kissing and hugging, Link's held Cia's hips firmly, Cia grabbed Link's shoulder with her hands, both kissed and hugged each others, Link gave pleasure to Cia and Cia gave pleasure to Link, when they finish, they hug and after they share a good night kiss, they go to sleep waiting for dawn.

Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle, Zelda talks with Lana about what she saw back at the forest.

"I am telling you, Link was holding her hand and it didn't look like he was controlled or possessed" said Zelda to Lana.

"Haven't you thought of the possibility of Link actually loving Cia I mean, you said she told you that Link lost his eye in a battle against Volga right?

"Yes" answered Zelda

"Well maybe Cia saved Link after the battle, he was probably heavily wounded so Cia healed him but couldn't give him his eye back" especulated Lana

"Maybe, but I don't understand why Link would abandon Hyrule Ranks what's more why would he leave he title of hero" said Zelda

" I guess Link knew they would send him to search for Cia so maybe it is a way to protect her from... Hyrule´s army? Maybe..." Lana answered

What about the title of hero? Why would he abandon that? asked Zelda

"Link also knew that as the hero he would have to end Cia if required, or he simply wanted to make Linkle's dream true, remember Linkle doesn't know he was the real Hero" said Lana as response.

"So maybe Cia changed... maybe with Link, Cia knows what's right and what's wrong, and since we haven't received any attack in the last days I guess that is what happens." said Zelda to trying to convince herself.

Maybe what we need to change is love... you aren't jealous right? asked Lana almost laughing.

No I'm not, and what about you? Are you jealous? replied Zelda

Why would I be?, "I am glad Link met someone that cares for him, and that Cia made her wish true without any evil meaning" said Lana, then with a smile she added: "Its healthy you know."

PS: There, if you like it is because I am making a good job writing, or because we share the same sense of humor, so you tell me by reviewing this chapter, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Depths of the Twilight

Link and Cia decided to visit different worlds and times, for them their world had little to no secrets any longer, so they would take vacations for a while, as Link got their stuff ready Cia prepared to open a portal to the Twilight world.

Ready to go? Asked Cia, we got to go and find somewhere to stay when we get there.

Link nodded as he saved their stuff and saved rupees in his wallet.

Link and Cia hold their hands and entered the portal to the Twilight realm. When they arrived both were surprised that the land they were in wasn´t covered in Twilight in fact, no area seemed to be covered in Twilight, when they reached Kakariko village, Link and Cia heard about a invading army trying to take the forest, without hesitating both rushed to Faron woods and fought the invading troops.

Cia used the firerod to burn the troops while Link shot them with his bow and arrows, Link had the idea of using the firerod´s magic to power up his arrows, by doing so he obtained the fire arrows, now that both of them had the power of fire they would fight the remaining troops, Link had found the commander of the enemy troops and decided to end the fight to save the forest and their habitants, Link shot a fire arrow straight to the arm of the enemy commander, he answered with a horde of monsters, Link was trapped and could shoot an arrow until Cia arrived and burned all the threats, then she pointed the charged the firerod and pointed it to the enemy commander and blasted him, the blow sent him flying towards a wall where he suddenly died, after this the enemy army left the battle.

Can these troops be weaker? asked Cia while walking towards Link, let´s check the village.

Link reunited everyone in the center of the village to make everyone was safe, then Cia asked about what happened and who where the attackers. The villagers said that the troops came from the remaining outposts from the Twilight realm and that the troops were looking for a item that would return the Twilight realm their lost territory. Link and Cia helped the villagers and left to Kakario village, before they left Ilia talked to Link.

You remind me of someone who lived here you know… his name was also Link, he disappeared some years ago and no one knows if he still lives… here, let me give you this, this bombs were at his house, you can join it with your arrows to make bomb arrows. That´s all I can do for you good luck, said Ilia as she watched Link and Cia left the village.

Once in Kakariko, Link went to the hot springs and thought about the item the enemies were looking, he didn´t get any conclusion so he simply relaxed in the spring, Cia found Link and decided to join him, she sat near him as he hugged her while he rest his head in her shoulder. Cia hugged back.

I think I know who is after all of this, we should go to the Twilight realm tomorrow and try to speak with Midna, she may know something about what happened today. You know, there is always a battle to fight, a war to win, or a conflict to solve. That is the reason why the world is not in peace, said Cia trying to hold her tears. Lets go inside, we have lot of things to do tomorrow.

Cia didn´t know what was happening to her, she was supposed to be the evil, but she didn´t feel that way anymore, she found balance in her life, she now had all the feelings she had lost, now she could feel the sadness, anger, fear and pain of the world, she now knew how the world seemed. She promised to herself that she would have a life without war, a peaceful one.

The next day they went to Hyrule Castle Town for supplies, Link found bought a sword from the as well as something called Zora Armor while Cia went to a armory and bought a spear, shield, and a golden Amazon Armor. They prepared and returned to the forest to find the portal to the Twilight realm. Once in the Twilight, Link and Cia saw a Hyrule Castle in the distance and decided to begin their search there, in their way to Hyrule Castle, they were attacked by Shadow Beasts. Cia and Link prepared to attack, she threw her spear and killed the first one while Link drew his sword and killed another one, however the remaining one brought the others back again. Cia saw Link and said: NOW! Cia threw her shield and Link grabbed it then he gave his sword to Cia, she stabbed one with the sword, before they could bring the beast back she threw her spear and killed the second, Link saw the third trying to bring this comrades back but before he could do so Link knocked him with the shield, Cia gave him his sword back and Link finished the last beast.

Well that was exciting, let´s do that another day¨ said Cia happy of their victory, let´s go, the castle is just ahead.

Link nodded and followed Cia

When they reached Hyrule Castle they saw how the Twilight had changed the place, they went inside and began to investigate the place, they went to the upper levels of the castle when they heard people arguing, Link and Cia got close to the door and heard the voices of Midna and Zelda.

You promised everything would be ok, that once Zant left I would have the Twilight Realm back said Midna.

I know what I said but it´s not that simple, even with Zant out of this his troops are still causing havoc in my world, replied Zelda.

I know your Spirits of Light may help you with the attacks, on your world, but I can´t do anything now said Midna.

Not long after the conversation Link and Cia were found by Midna and Zelda, but before anyone could make a question Midna and Zelda seemed surprised by seeing Link.

You…you´re alive!? How… How… how can you? Asked Zelda

What are you talking about? Answered Cia

He is supposed to be dead, said Midna, or at least left to die… you see, when Ganondorf was killed many thought that would be the end, however the Ancient Sages were not convinced about it so they would send the remains of Ganondorf inside he Mirror of Twilight, to ensure nothing would awaken the evil again Link offered to enter the mirror and protect the remains until death. Inside the mirror, time is not like we know, for us it has been five months, for him however it has been around twenty years; he probably has a beard now.

Zelda was still astonished and told Link and Cia to enter the room to explain everything. Cia told them that they were from another realm, that they came for "vacations" but that they had found a invading army coming from the Twilight and that she felt something wrong in the world so they were looking for help.

We are willing to help said Zelda, however things are not going better for the Twilight Realm, the Twilight is supposed to be like our world, but there have been disturbances lately, the Twilight is losing territory and dark creatures are taking the remaining land.

If we talk o the Spirits of Light they may be able to help us said Midna, Link will also need the Master Sword, it still remains in the Sacred Grove, you should get it if you want to make a difference, we have to split in two teams, Link and Zelda have to retrieve the Master Sword and talk to the Spirits of Light, Cia and I , well… we will go to the Twilight realm and search for he source of the problem, then we will talk to the Gorons and Zoras and see if we can tell them to join our humble crusade.

It´s set then let's go, said Cia

Cia and Midna used a portal to the Twilight while Link an Zelda made their way to Sacred Grove.

This used to be your… I mean Link´s horse, her name is Epona and she we will take us where we need, said Zelda.

Once in the Sacred Grove, Link made his way to retrieve the Master Sword when a golden wolf appeared, this caught his attention and began chasing the wolf, when least expected he found himself in a unknown place, Link couldn´t see anything but a white background, when he turned around he saw a eerie looking skeleton wearing a armor as well as holding a sword and shield.

Welcome to the Ghostly Ether said the skeleton, I am the Hero´s Shade and I hope you know why you are here; you need to prove you are worthy. En garde! Link nodded and drew his sword, the Shade began his stance and began their duel.

Meanwhile Cia and Midna had already explored the Twilight and made their way to the Zora Domain, once in Lake Hylia, they to talk to Prince Ralis so he could join the battle against the rogue Twilight, before they could enter, Midna and Cia were stopped by Zora guards who thought they were invaders.

Halt! What do you want in the waters of the Zora? Asked one guard

We are looking for Prince Ralis, we need to see him immediately answered Cia

Drop the act you intruders! Answered angrily the second guard, we know you come from the Twilight, not only that but your friend has the essence of dark power.

Enough! Said Midna, Don´t you know who I am!? I want to talk to Ralis right now!

Guard! Escort the intruders to their cell and make sure they don´t escape said the first guard.

Wa…Wait! Said Cia and Midna.

Before they could finish talking the Zora guard sent Cia and Midna in the underwater cells of Zora domain.

By this time Link and the Shade had a tough time in battle, the shade used his Shield Attack and left Link temporarily dazed, the Shade was about to strike him with the Mortal Draw when Link recovered, he attacked a weak spot before it could do any damage, this caused severe pain in the Shade, Link didn´t hesitate a attacked the Shade with a sword combo and then used his Focus Spirit Attack, the Shade roughly blocked the attack, the Shade recovered and attacked Link with the Jump Strike, he turned back and blocked it with his sword, when doing so Link had enough of the fight so he grabbed his sword and saved it in his sheath. The Shade was surprised so he saved his sword and asked Link:

So you learned the lesson? Said the Shade… if you know who are your enemies and who to battle, you are worthy of the Sword of Evil Bane, go for it, wipe the evil from the land just like the hero of this land did... let us part as allies in battle, and sorry about your eye… I know how it feels. You have to go and focus on your journey

Link nodded and left the Ghostly Ether, when he returned to the Sacred Grove, he retrieved the Master Sword, after doing so Zelda told him that Midna and Cia were on trouble at Lake Hylia, Link nodded and rode Epona to Lake Hylia. Link was at the Great Bridge of Hylia, he dismounted and helped Zelda to dismount too, they got close to the edge of the bridge and saw the lake, Link was about to jump when Zelda scream caught his attention, she was being kidnapped by four Zora guards, Link got down the ledge and made his way to help Zelda when he was ambushed by two more. He pushed one but the other caught and knocked him, while Link was unconscious, the Zora took Zelda to the depths of Lake Hylia. After thirty minutes Link recovered his senses and equipped the Zora armor, he got near the ledge and jumped to reach Lake Hylia. Once in the lake, Link swam to the place where the spirit of light Lanayru resided and asked for indications.

The hero of other realm I see said Lanayru if you look for your friend they are held captive by Prince Ralis in Zora Domain, go there and wipe the evil out of the land.

Link nodded and made his way to Zora Domain.

Once in he got there, Link saw Cia, Midna, and Zelda unconscious and captive by Prince Ralis personal guard. Before any attempt he was stopped by them.

You dare to enter the kingdom of the Zoras!? Said Ralis you will share the same fate as this women. Guards! Get him!

Link saw soldiers coming from behind him, he drew his sword and began to fight, three soliders with bone spears attacked him, Link dodge and stroked with his Spin Attack, four more soldiers appeared behind Ralis throne and attacked Link, he jump attacked the first two, the third one threw this spear, Link blocked with his sword then, he ran towards the guard and slashed him, the last guard tried to escape but Link shot him with a bomb arrow, as the blood of the fallen Zoras dyed the water of the domain, Ralis seemed to begin losing control.

As he stood up from his throne, he began emanating dark energy, suddenly he transformed into a Shadow Beast, the Zoras were surprised to see Ralis was a beast, Link and the other Zora guards got prepared to fight the beast. The Shadow Beast made a howl-like sound and began to attack the soldier.

You! Rescue your friends to help us defeat the monster, hurry! Said a Zora

Link nodded and ran to the cell where Cia, Midna and Zelda were held captive, he drew his sword and broke the cell bars, then he woke up them.

What is going on? Asked Midna.

Prince Ralis, he is being controlled…hurry, we must help said Zelda.

Link…Link you are ok, thanks for the rescue, I owe you one, said Cia while she saw Link with shinning eyes, let´s go help the others. After Link helped Cia, Midna and Zelda, the Shadow Beast had already killed all the Zora and began to attack Midna.

I could use some help here you know. Said Midna while dodging the attacks of the beast.

Link and Cia ran directly to the beast, they rolled in opposite directions and began the attack, Midna called a copy of Wolf Link and helped Cia and Link, Zelda began to make a spell to remove the evil from Ralis.

Hold him a little longer, I will try something said Zelda while preparing her spell.

You better hurry said Cia.

Link, Cia and Midna were trying to hold the beast, Cia jumped and threw her spear towards the eye of the beast, after the beast growled of pain, Midna and the wolf attacked the Shadow Beast, the wolf bit the beast in the back, while it was distracted Link used his Focus Spirit attack and made severe damage to the beast. The Shadow Beast have had enough and sent his attackers away, when he was about to attack Zelda, Cia blocked with her shield and pushed the beast back, Midna recovered and helped Cia, Link stood up, but before he could help the fight he was stopped by Zelda.

Here, use this Light arrow, draw your bow, aim for the head and shoot, I will do distract him while you make you part explained Zelda.

Link nodded and drew his bow; he steadily aimed at the head of the beast, before shooting he saw how Cia, Midna and Zelda fought, the water of the domain turned into blood, and most of all, his target, he closed his eye, took a deep breath and shot.

When he opened his eye the Light of the arrow consumed the evil of the Shadow Beast and left the body of prince Ralis.

Sooo… is he dead? Asked Midna.

I guess so … said Cia. Hey Zelda can´t you heal him or something.

I´ll see what I can do answered Zelda, Midna your Twilight powers might help.

Zelda and Midna got close to Ralis, they focused their powers and a bright light began to glow and levitate the body of the young one. Once the light stopped glowing the young boy woke up.

Princess Zelda and… Midna, what are you doing here?

You became crazy and acted as a dictator in your kingdom said Cia.

Partly said Zelda, you were possessed by a evil in the Twilight and we helped you.

I want to say I had nothing to do said Midna this Twilight powers have the essence of evil.

Thanks for all you have done Princess Zelda as well as you Midna said Ralis, but who are they?

Her name is Cia and he is Link they are from another realm and they helped us in the fight.

Thanks for helping, I as well as the kingdom are in debt said Ralis. By the way… are you the young lad who brought me from Kakariko?

No prince Ralis, the boy that brought you from Kakariko is now sealed in the mirror of Twilight answered Zelda.

Oh… sorry for the mistake… Oh! I remember now, I remember who is responsible for this said Ralis, it was Zant, that creep, he came here two weeks ago, he said he would use my body to command the troops so that they helped him and his army of monsters.

Looks like he couldn´t make it said Midna.

Princess Zelda, please tell me you have a plan against this said Ralis

Well… kind of, we wanted to ask you if the Zora would help us fight the Twilight monsters, answered Midna

Of course, the Zora kingdom accepts your offer and will help you fight the menace said Ralis, we will help you in whatever way you need.

Thanks Prince Ralis said Zelda, now we have to ask the Gorons, if they agree to help us we will be able to fight back.

We could use help from lads like you said Ralis.

Yeah why don´t you stay a little longer? Asked Midna, Cia is a great sorceress, I could use her help… I mean… we could use her help.

Well, the Master Sword will be a key object in this battle, and look like Link is worthy to use it so it could be a good idea said Zelda.

We´ll stay and help where needed answered Cia, we will aid your cause.

Link nodded as he saved his sword in his sheath.

Excellent said Ralis, thanks for your help. If you excuse me I have to help the habitants of the Zora kingdom.

Here, let me take us back to Hyrule Castle said Cia while opening a portal.

Once in Hyrule kingdom Cia, Link, Midna and Zelda talked about their next step.

We ask the Gorons for their help said Midna.

We join our ranks and make our way to Zant´s hideout followed Cia.

And we end the fight once and for all said Zelda.

Right said Midna, we can´t do much today so we better take a rest.

That is correct said Zelda, Link and Cia, take some rest, here you can stay in the castle´s guest room, Midna and I will discuss and inform you about tomorrow.

Fine then, thanks for everything said Cia, coming Link?

Link nodded and followed Cia to their room, once their they talked.

Hey about today… you were great, and I still owe you one said Cia as she got closer to Link, I lost my spear but I have my shield and looks like my Amazonian armor doesn´t have a scratch. And I like that Zora armor of yours, the mask makes you look mysterious and I think blue color suits you. You may have enough of water but… want to take a bath?

Link took his Zora armor off and Cia took her armor away too, once they removed their equipment went to the bathtub, Link leaned back in the tub while Cia hugged him, once the tub was full of water and bubbles, they played with the bubbles and then they simply relaxed. Link got close to Cia and kissed her then, she kissed back, Link heard how Cia said: "I love you", Each time she said it Link kissed her more and more and she kissed him back again and again.

She giggled and said: If we continue this way we won´t get to sleep let´s go to bed shall we?

Link kissed her one more time and stood up, he gave her a towel, he took his and dried with it, once he finished drying he went to bed. Cia went to the balcony and saw the full moon and began to think.

I said that if I would have a peaceful life, one without battle, war or conflict, I will make my wish come true, and I hope one day I wake up and find out my life has been all I wished, not only because of Link but because of my actions and choices in my life, my future is going to be different.

PS: Sorry for being late, I´ve been sick and all of that, however that gave me time to think about what to write in this chapter, I wanted to focus this episode this Cia, I guess that is why it feels different… anyway thanks for reading, I don´t know when episode four will come out , however I think I will write it before August 15, once again thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lost Love_**

The next day, Link and Cia took some supplies and made their way to Death Mountain. Link wore off his Zora armor as he knew it wouldn't do him any good against gorons, and Cia sold her Amazon armor at Malo Mart for 400 Rupees. 

Once they reached Death Mountain they found some gorons at the entrance, before any interaction Link hid behind a rock while Cia watched him from afar, while slowly crawling Link could hear a conversation between the two gorons.

-"Is it true? About the... you know... Patriarch Darbus."

-"Yes, it looks like it, still I think the sumo match was rigged."

-"Well, that boy in green clothes managed to beat him last time."

-"Well I haven't heard anything about him in a while."

\- "Neither have I... anyways, if you want to take a break you should do it now, I'll stay here a little longer."

-"Hey, thanks! See you later."

-"Sure."

After the conversation had finished, Link stood up and walked towards the goron, Cia followed him from behind but remained hidden.

-"Hold it!" Said the goron "State your business here."

Cia jumped out of her hiding spot and answered: "We're here to speak with Patriarch Darbus."

The goron saw Cia with eyes of doubt, but then turned his sight towards Link.

-"It is you! Is it really you brother Link?!" Said the goron with widened eyes.

The goron rushed towards Link and gave him a boulder crushing hug.

-"Tyaaa!" Screamed Link.

-"Wait wait!" Said Cia "You're suffocating him!"

-"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't measure my strength."

-"Anyways" said Cia "What's happening here?"

-"Oh yes! Well, allow me to explain."

-"Not long ago one of our brothers went to explore a area that was recently removed from the twilight's domain, while exploring he found a fruit that seemed obscure compared to the rest of the environment, he decided that this was a "archaelogical discovery" he drew a picture of the fruit on his expedition journal however he thought that the guide was incomplete without knowing the fruit's taste he took a bit of the fruit, and wrote what he found before collapsing."

-"How do you know he collapsed?" asked Cia.

-"Well..." said the goron "I brought him here when I found him, I read his journal and all he wrote that's how I know what happened to him." 

-"Did he act different when he woke up?" asked Cia trying to put all the pieces together.

-"Well you may not notice but... this place has changed" said the goron. " His eyes turned darker just like the fruit his skin and back were darkened too."

-"Do you still have the fruit?" Asked Cia.

-"Oh! Yes! Here, I saved it in case I could find a cure to the effects of the fruit but I couldn't make any progress."

-"Thanks for all your help." said Cia "Is there anything we can do for you."

-"I only ask you to save our people." Said the goron.

-"We will." Said Cia "And again, thanks for your help."

After talking with the goron Cia examined the fruit, she determined that not only was the fruit's origin the twilight but that the fruit itself wasn't dangerous,but that the spell casted on it was. 

-"Link I think I know what's going on." Said Cia while examining the fruit. "It has a particular smell... like a mixture of honey and milk and dark magic i've seen before."

Before Cia could determine which was the missing factor they were attacked by bokoblins.

-"Am ambush!?" said Cia as she quickly turned around and saw archers in top of the mountain. "They couldn't possibly hit us from that distance, there must be something else going on."

As soon as Cia finished her sentence a goron patrol ambushed Link, among them was the goron that had eaten the fruit.

-" My name is Korom! Patriarch of the gorons and protector of Death Mountain state your business here!"

Before Link could react he was surrounded by two gorons one on left and one on front both pushing him towards the edge of the cliff, Link left with no choice drew his shield and trying to resist the powerful blows from the goron's punches.

-"Wait! I know you!" Said Korom. "Zant told me about you! He said you would come by, try to convince us gorons to join your little rebellion... well it's no good! We've taken side with Zant and his Twilight army, together we will domain all this land maybe even the other realms! Hahahahahah!"

-"Link!" yelled Cia.

Before she could say anything else the bokoblins covered the sky with a rain of arrows, Link saw that Cia had no protection he used his shield and bashed a goron with enough force that it knocked the goron out cold, he quickly ran towards Cia, took her from the wrist and began running to a higher ground, the gorons curled and took all the arrows, which didn't do any damage to them, now that the gorons were distracted. Link and Cia had a better chance of running. Using all their energies they made it to the upper layer of the mountain. After all the arrows fell Link made use of his recently acquired bomb arrows and shot down the bokoblins on the mountain top, however after seeing this, the gorons climbed the mountain trying to catch Link. Cia used the fire rod and managed to scare off some of the gorons. Suddenly Korom rolled towards Link, bashing him immediately after this he threw the fire rod away from Cia's hands, then Korom rolled towards Link and bashed him again this time Link couldn't hold the blow long enough and was pushed towards the edge. While barely grabbing from the edge Korom stomped Link's right hand breaking it while doing so, Link yelled in pain but managed to continue on the cliff, Cia ran towards the Korom and using one of her spells, pushed him away from Link, as he saw this as an opportunity Link quickly climbed the edge and drew his sword then, began running towards the goron, Korom quickly recovered from Cia's spell but still got hit by the sword strike, Link tried to attack again but was grabbed by the goron and thrown towards a wall, Cia knew that the fire rod wouldn't do any good so she told Link to give her the bomb arrows, with his good hand, Link threw the bow while Cia was trying to avoid the incoming boulders that were thrown by Korom, once she was close enough Cia took Link's bomb arrows and began shooting the goron, the bombs packed quite a punch but didn't manage to knock him out, that's when Cia had a idea.

-"Link!" yelled Cia. "I will distract him with the bomb arrows, you get close enough and thrust him with your sword!" 

Link nodded, stood up, got his sword ready and waited for the opportunity to strike.

Cia was inexperienced with the bow and arrows since she only used magical items or spells, but managed to hit Korom while he was picking a boulder, Link knew this was the time and ran towards the goron, Korom threw a boulder towards Link but he managed to dodge and continue his way towards the goron, once close enough Link jumped towards Korom and impaled him with the sword. Once the goron had the sword in his chest he began to collapse and the evil was released of the goron, Cia made her way towards Link and helped him with his broken hand, before anything could happen a familiar shadow appeared.

It was Zant.

-"You fool! I told you not to underestimate the boy! And the worst part is that you failed to eliminate the first Patriarch! I can't trust you anything!"

Zant then turned around towards Link and Cia.

-"I see you're still alive..." Said Zant while looking at Link with cautious eyes "And what's this! Is that Cia? Huh! I never thought something like this could happen."

-"What do you mean?" Asked Cia while being covered by Link.

-"You managed to survive that ambush that other day, hah! You even managed to kill Volga!" yelled Zant. "But make no mistake, just because the hero of this realm defeated Ganondorf it doesn't mean you will beat me!

-" What happened to the Patriarch?" asked Cia. "What are you planning to do now?"

-"Silence!" yelled Zant "You don't need to know what will happen next you'll just have to wait and see. As for the Goron Patriarch, he is trapped in this goron..., if you want him back one of you will have to take all the evil into your hearts heheheh. Good luck choosing who."

-"Wait!" yelled Cia.

Before she could say anything Zant's shadow dissapeared, with no idea about what he was going to do, Cia began healing Link's hand.

-"Link!" said Cia "I may not know what he meant but we need to rescue the Patriarch... *sigh* if what Zant said was true one, of us is going to take the evil that is inside the Patriarch's body, if we had more time we could find a way to return the evil to the fruit and seal it there but it looks like the evil is consuming his body."

Link saw Cia with worried eyes he nodded in disapproval. He knew what she was up to but he was in a complete disagreement, although he knew the Goron Patriarch had to be saved he didn't want Cia to be on danger.

-"Link, I know what you are thinking, but the Goron Patriarch will not hold any longer I have to do this." Said Cia as she began to remove the damage done by the fruit.

-"Link!" "Ahhh!" "This... this hurts... there is so much darkness inside of him..."

Said Cia as she finished absorbing the Patriarch's evil.

-"L...Li...Link! I... I'm sorry..." screamed Cia.

With tears on her eyes, Cia had removed all the darkness that remained on the Patriarch but while doing so she fainted, Link ran towards her, he caught her before she reached the ground and saw her face, he could see the purity on her face, he felt that he should be the one on her place, however something happened to Cia's body, she began to produce the same dark aura as Korom. The earth around Link trembled boulder's began to fall of the mountain he began to retreat from her body as this levitated in front of him... suddenly a strong force pushed Link towards a wall, nearby boulders were and the remaining rocks ascended along Cia's body, Link drew his shield and blocked the incoming rocks, Cia began to regain consciousness but not the one of her previous self, she was different this time. Her aura emanated darkness stronger than ever. She open her eyes and looked towards Link, Cia's eyes glowed with a mixture or red and black, like blood and darkness. The tremble had stopped, the boulders broke into smaller rocks and the smaller rocks remained in the ground.

-"You!" said Cia pointing towards the Patriarch. "You're did this to me! Now you shall pay!" 

As she said that, a black orb was thrown towards the Patriarch, Link saw this and ran towards the goron and blocked the incoming attack. Cia continued to shoot orbs towards Link trying to hit the goron.

-"Hero! Don't get in my way! You too will suffer the consequences of my wrath!"

Cia used her magic to lift a boulder forcing Link to drop his shield and lift the boulder, while he was busy Cia continued to shoot orbs towards the goron. Link knew he couldn't allow the goron to get hurt so he threw the boulder towards Cia.

-"You dare to attack your queen!? Ha! You too will be punished!"

Before summoning another spell Midna and Zelda along a band of gorons were on their way to Link. Once she got within range Zelda shot a magic arrow towards Cia, although she managed to dodge it.

-"Looks like your help has arrived! No matter, we'll meet again hero!"

Cia disappeared in the air like dust Zelda and Midna reached Link and the Patriarch.

-"Gorons, please help the Patriarch we will help Link." Said Zelda.

-"Move it!" Said Midna.

As the gorons lifted and carried the Patriarch Link was being helped by Zelda and Midna.

-"Link what happened?" asked Zelda while checking if Link was wounded.

-"Why would you come all the way up here, are you out of your mind?!" Said Midna.

Link then showed the fruit to Zelda and then pointed towards the goron guard he and Cia had spoken earlier that day.

-"You there! What happened!?" Yelled Midna.

-"Huh?" said the goron while scratching his head. "Oh yes! Well I found the Patriarch and he was knocked out in an area so I brought him here, he began acting strange and began refering himself as Korom, after that brother Link and sister Cia came here and asked me what was happening, after that they were ambushed and confronted by Korom himself, then this Twilight monster appear and said that in order to save the Patriarch one of them would have to sacrifice, without hesitating, sister Cia absorbed all the darkness and damage done by the fruit, she passed out and when she woke up she was different."

-"Why didn't you help?" Asked Midna.

-"Huh? Oh when they saw I was on guard korom ordered me to leave the area, I hesitated but he was so scary I had no choicr but to comply." Said the goron while covering his face.

-"It's ok" said Zelda. "Thanks for your help."

-"You're welcome princess Zelda." Answered the goron.

Once they were on a safe location, Darbus woke up, he didn't say a thing as he was ashamed of his actions as Korom, Zelda entered the chamber where he was and began to talk about what happened and about the truce between the Hylians and the Zora.

-"Princess Zelda." Said Darbus. "What have I done?"

-"Don't worry about your past actions Darbus, that wasn't the real you."

-"But... that was me even though I had no control." 

-"Don't worry, no gorons were harmed, it was all a plan set by Zant, a creature from the Twilight that plans to rule this and the other lands."

-"..." thought Darbus "What can we do for your cause?" 

-" We want to know if you gorons could join the Zora and us for the coming fight."

-" I can't risk any goron life." Said Darbus. "However we will help you with acces to our lands, equipment, and a goron friend of mine may also join you in the battle."

-"Thank you very much Darbus" said Zelda. "Who is that goron you are talking about?"

-"Well me of course! Hahahah!" exclaimed Darbus. "I need to redeem myself for my actions, and I am willing to help brother Link just as he helped me today."

-"Thanks." Said Zelda. "We don't know when will Zant attack or which is his plan but don't worry, we will be ready."

As their conversation finished Zelda could see Midna was talking to Link about what happened to Cia.

-"Sooo... uhhh... are you ok?" Asked Midna.

Link was still feeling guilty about what happened to Cia... he knew he had to be on her place, that he had to protect her and that he had failed her. He knew he hadn't lost her, but he was worried about what was about to happen to her, or the world if she decided to end it.

-"Hey!" yelled Midna. "Are you listening to me!? Snap out of it!"

Link turned over to Midna and listened to what she had to say.

-"Listen... I don't know what happened there but it wasn't your fault, listen if there was a choice to be made she did it for the good of you and the entire land, you don't need to feel guilty, you will get her back don't worry."

Link saw Midna as listened to her words, he knew that what she said was true and was determined to get her back.

It was night time back at Hyrule Castle and Zelda, Midna, Darbus,Ralis and Link were deciding which was the best plan to deal with the Zant situation.

-"We could try and ambush him." Said Midna.

-"It's no use gorons and zoras won't be able to enter the Twilight and if they could, their regions are too far, they wouldn't make it on time." Said Zelda.

-"If they try to attack the castle, we can place more guards at the bridge. And still defend the main entries of the castle." Said Ralis.

-"What will happen to the nearby towns, like Ordon village, Faron woods and Kakariko Village?" Said Darbus.

-"We will contact the Light spirits on each province." Said Zelda. "I'm sure they will be help us protect this land."

-"Are you with us Link?" asked Midna as she knew Link wasn't paying attention.

Link standing near a window, he was watching the mountains, the night, and Hyrule's Castle town. He saw the lights at the homes of the town, wondering was he was going to do about Cia.

-"Hey!" said Midna as she approached Link. "Are you with us?!" 

Link turned and saw Midna then the others that were on the room, he saw every one of them as his mind was still worried about what he was about to do, then Link saw Zelda, Darbus and Ralis, he knew he wasn't the hero that the land deserved and that it didn't matter that he was the one they needed. Knowing he had to answer he nodded and left to his room. 

Once in his room he decided that he would recover Cia no matter what, Cia had helped him in many circumstances and that this was his chance to return the favor. That night Link left the castle in his search for Cia with nothing more than his sword and shield.

 **P.S: Phew! That took... well it took a lot of time. I didn't have the opportunity to write since stuff happened (like the fact that I lost my computer and that I had to study for stuff) still as I promised in last chapter, I uploaded Chapter 4 before August 15 . Anyways, I wrote this on my phone so if it loosk strange on the computer version you know why. Thanks for reading and I will see if I can upload Chapter 5 before August 20 (I'll try to upload in August 20, 2017 just so you know .) And again, thanks!**


End file.
